Game Play
Running the Game Double-click the executable file named plurquest.exe or the shortcut created on your desktop. The title screen will appear when you run your game. Select from the below options to run. ; New Game : Start a new game from the beginning. ; Continue : Start from a previous save. Select Save Data. ; Options : Adjust all settings related to the overall game such as BGM volume. Controlling the Game Menu Screen Item Check/use items that your party possesses. To use an item, select it from the list (depending on the item, you may need to select the target actor to apply its effect). Skill Check/use skills (magic, etc.). To use an skill, select it from the list (depending on the skill, you may need to select the target actor to apply its effect). Equip Check/change equipment. When selecting an actor and changing its equipment, you will select both the equipment you want to change and the equipment you will change (or an empty item to remove the equipment). Status Check on an actor's status. Select the target Actor. Options Adjust all settings related to the overall game such as BGM volume. Quest Log Open your log that you use to keep track of your quests. Journal Open your journal that you use to track enemies that you encounter. (if acquired) Game End Quits the game. Select either Title or Cancel (cancel controls). Battle Menu The game will switch to the Battle Screen upon encountering an enemy in the game. You can advance the battle by selecting the following commands. When all party members' HP reaches 0, this will result in a Game Over. Party Commands Commands that display during each turn. Select Fight to continue the battle and Escape to run away from the enemy. However, if an enemy moves to attack you, only the enemy can do an action until that turn is over even if you select Escape. Actor Commands You will select each party member's action when you select Fight in the party commands. The primary actions are Attack (attack using the currently equipped weapon), Guard (protect oneself and reduce incoming damage) and Item (use currently owned items). The types of actions you can select depend on the actor's settings. Shop Menu At the shop you can buy and sell items, weapons, armor, etc. Buy When you select Buy, items, weapons, armors, etc. that you can purchase are displayed. Select the item and item amount and press the OK button to buy. When buying weapons and armor, the party members are displayed and those who are unable to be equipped are grayed out. When you have 5 or more party members, you can use the dash button or click (tap) the right window to display the members beyond the 5th member. Sell When you select Sell and select Item, Weapon, Armor, or Item, the items you possess will be displayed. Select the item you wish to sell, enter the amount to be sold, and press the OK button to sell. System Requirements Category:Game Play